A wedding to remember
by RonAndHermioneLove4ever
Summary: A story about Ron and Hermione's wedding day. One-shot.


Harry had already proposed to Ginny, and that was when Ron decided to face his fear and propose to Hermione.

Their engagement was beautiful. Ron had taken Hermione to the astronomy tower at Hogwarts, a place she had always loved, for a moonlight picnic. While they ate their cake, the final food of their meal, Ron casually said,

"Hermione, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Ronald," She replied.

Ron took her hand and led her to a little bit away from the picnic table. Ron just stared into her eyes for a minute, his heart racing so much he thought it would jump out of his chest. Slowly, he reached his hand into his pocket, and began to lower onto one knee. Hermione gasped and smiled.

"Hermione Granger, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

"Ron…" Hermione said between tears. "Of course I will." And they embraced in a hug that seemed like it lasted forever.

Now, all Ron could see was his beautiful fiancé walking down the aisle. Forget the beautiful backyard his parents had set up, all he could see was Hermione, in her beautiful white strapless dress. As she walked closer to Ron, he could see all the anxiety and happiness in her eyes. When she finally stood in front of her, all Ron looked at was her eyes.

As the priest said the words to marry them, Ron looked into the people in the pews. His loving parents, Hermione's Mum and Dad, and Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George, and Percy. Butterflies grew in his stomach, and he looked back up, past Hermione, to see his sister in her gorgeous bridesmaid dress behind Hermione. She gave him an encouraging smile, and Ron returned his eyes to Hermione, to listen to the priest's last words.

"I do," Ron said, completely sure he was doing the right thing.

When it came to Hermione's time, she seemed at a loss for words. Crying, she said,

"Ron, I think…I think that I love Harry." And she burst into tears.

Harry, being Ron's best man was scared. He pulled Ron aside, as he saw Ginny go to scream at Hermione.

"Mate, listen I don't love Hermione. I mean, I love her as a sister, I told you that during the right after you destroyed the locket, but never in the way you love her." Harry said, and Ron could hear the truth in his voice.

"I know you don't, and don't think it is crazy that we are handling this calmly, while Hermione and Ginny are over there, literally about to kill each other."

They both looked over and saw the ongoing argument.

"Harry is MY fiancé and Ron is YOURS!" Ginny said, practically on top of Hermione.

"I'll talk to Ginny," said Harry with a sigh.

"I'll handle Hermione," said Ron.

Harry grabbed Ginny just as she was about to punch Hermione.

"Ginny, are you mental?" Harry said, pulling her away from Hermione. "I love you, I love you so much. And Hermione, well I love her, but as a sister. You and I have something Hermione and I will never have. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but she said she loved you."

"Ginny, it is denial. She's scared to get married."

"Oh, Harry I'm sorry, I got jealous. I mean, I was always worried that one day Hermione was going to announce her love for you, and you would just leave me. I love you too."

They embraced in a hug, and they knew it was going to be okay.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the backyard…

"Hermione, look at me. I love you with all my heart. "

"But I love Harry….I'm sorry."

"Hermione, no you don't. Remember when I asked you…I saw the love in your eyes as you said yes. You love me."

"Ron, you know just what to say"

"Why is it always the tone of surprise?"

He took her hand and walked back. Hermione waited for the time and said,

"I do."

They kissed and they were married!

Later at the reception, Ginny came up to Hermione.

"Listen Hermione, I'm sorry. It's just that I have always been so jealous of you…you're so smart and pretty. I thought that you would steal Harry away from me."

"Ginny, I'm sorry also. I was just scared to get married, so I improvised."

Without need for any more words, they hugged, and the wedding reception continued.

May Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger-Weasley live on forever 3


End file.
